Fire Gourd
Fire Gourd (火葫芦; pinyin: huǒhúlu) is the second plant obtained in Kung-Fu World in the [[Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)|Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2]]. When tapped on, it breathes fire at a short range that deals Moderate damage to zombies. It requires ten Fire Gourd Puzzle Pieces to unlock. Fire Gourds have to recharge after being tapped on, similar to the Coconut Cannon and Banana Launcher. The longer it takes to recharge before tapping, the longer the range is. Almanac entry Sun cost: 200 DAMAGE: Moderate RANGE: Close RECHARGE: Fast Fire Gourd charges to shoot fire, causing fire damage continuously. Particularly effective to wooden weapons. Usage: tap to fire Range: straight line Special: the longer time charged, the stronger the fire is Fire Gourd was a minor role in acrobatics class before. After he fought the zombies, he found his true value. Upgrades Plant Food Upon using Plant Food, the Fire Gourd will breathe fire in front of it that deals 75 damage and hitting all zombies within range. Level upgrade Costumed When given Plant Food, it fires a powerful fire-shaped dragon that deals more damage. Gallery Fire Gourd Almanac China1.png|Almanac entry part 1. Fire Gourd Almanac China2.png|Almanac entry part 2. Fire-Gourd.png|HD Fire Gourd. Pear1.png|Fire Gourd breathing fire. Repear.jpg|Fire Gourd while charging. Pocketseed.png|Seed packet. yuiioyrd.jpg|Idle Fire Gourd. 3d fire gourd.png|3D Fire Gourd. Fire Gourd PF.png|Plant Food ability. FIRE GOURD ABOUT TO DRAGON FIRE.png|Costume Plant Food upgrade. FIRE GOURD DRAGON FIRE.png|Costume Plant Food upgrade. PUZZLE PIECE hulu.png|Puzzle Piece. Hulu.png|All Stars version. LX76.jpg|Upgrade menu. Trivia *It is based on a dried bottle gourd, commonly carved in China as an ancient tradition. *The player can still activate it while it is charging, but it will go a shorter distance and cause less damage. *There is a glitch that if the player moves a Fire Gourd from a minecart, shovels it, or a zombie eats it while damaging, an "invisible flame" will continue to damage it, and it will stop in time when the Fire Gourd stops. *Fire Gourd, Laser Bean, Fume-shroom, and Fire Peashooter are the only plants that can destroy an entire lane of zombies with their Plant Food ability. *It is the most expensive plant in the Kung-Fu World. *Fire Gourd is the second plant that breathes fire, the first being Snapdragon. *In real life, a fire gourd is a bottle that oil, water, or wine is stored inside. *It is similar to the Small Jalapeno from Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars, as they both breathe fire, but Fire Gourd is tap-activated. *If it is put to sleep by the Archmage Zombie while attacking, its fire will still be there but no damage will be dealt. ru:Огненная горлянка Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 plants Category:Kung-Fu World Category:Kung-Fu World obtained plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants with an area of effect Category:Fire plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars plants Category:Straight-shooting plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) plants Category:Fast recharge plants Category:Manually controlled plants Category:Plants with a cooldown Category:Plants that can affect the lane